In the Woods
by Seisakusha-sama
Summary: Lily Zwingli moves into a cottage a month before she begins studying at her university. Little does she know that she is being watched from the woods by someone who is not entirely human. Werewolf!NetherlandsxLiechtenstein.
1. Prologue

Background information for the story:

This is isn't another Little Red Riding story, I promise you. Yes, I must admit to you this story has werewolves, but the will be well-written, manly werewolves who will be practical about wearing shirts. I wish to inform you that this story will have plot and not be yet another one of those teenage fad stories. I know that probably no one ships this pairing, but I don't really care. Enjoy~

* * *

**Prologue**

Lars took a long drag from his cigarette. He closed his eyes, exhaling the sickly sweet smoke from his lungs. He knew it was bad for him, but he didn't care. It was better than smoking weed, he supposed. He had long since given up that habit, but still had urges every now and again.

He was bored. Smoking helped to pass the time. Nothing new ever happened around here anyways. No one ever treaded into his territory, for fear of his wrath. Unlike most of the wolves that lived in the woods, he chose to live in solitude. Others only ever hindered his pace and got in his way.

Looking up to the sky, he pondered if he should move on. Game seldom ventured on to his territory, and when they did, they hardly ever posed a challenge. He brought his cigarette back to his lips and inhaled.

Suddenly, Lars heard the slamming of a car door. He quickly dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his boot. He crouched down in the bushes and looked towards the source of the noise. He peered through the leaves to see the blonde hair of a girl walking away from the driver's side of the car. She looked young, definitely no younger than eighteen considering the fact that she drove here by herself. Lars figured that meant she was moving into to cottage, seeing as how she lugged a giant suitcase behind her and the "For Sale" sign was no longer there.

"This will certainly make things interesting now," Lars mused. "Maybe I should stick around for a bit longer then." He chuckled quietly to himself. A breeze rustled the leaves around him, and with it, brought the scent of the girl. The scent intrigued him. Yes, he most certainly would be sticking around, or at least until his newfound fascination with this nameless girl subsided.

Lars stood up from his crouched position. He moved silently over to the closest tree. He raked his claws down its bark, effectively marking his territory. Technically, this area was just outside his territory. It didn't belong to anyone in particular, so Lars decided he might as well take it while no one's looking. He'd come back later to finish up, seeing as how there was a chance of the girl seeing him during the day.

He figured he might as well be taking his leave now. With one last glance at the small cottage, he left his hiding spot and began on his journey to his cabin.

* * *

A/N: I don't know how many of you will actually read this, but here goes:

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of the other stories in like a year. I do hope to eventually finish them, but it's probably not happening anytime soon. Please don't hate me too much. I'm not really into Bleach anymore, because, let's face it: the plot went down the toilet.


	2. Chapter 1

Oh, what do you know? Another chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Lily exhaled a sigh of relief. She finally made it to the cottage. Butterflies swirled around in her tummy at the thought of finally having her own home. She was so glad that her brother allowed her to move out into a place of her own to attend her university. Although she cosigned the small cottage with her brother, it was practically hers. He was so overprotective sometimes, but it's not like she could afford it on her own.

She stepped out of her car and dragged her luggage out from the backseat. _"Oh my, I forgot that it was this heavy,"_ she thought as she pulled it in attempt to set it on its wheels. After a few desperate tugs, she succeeded, making her way to the door. She fished around in her pocket for her house keys. She unlocked the door and used both of her hands to pull her suitcase over the small step in front of her door.

The smell of the quaint little cottage hit her like a brick. An old, rustic pine smell filled her nostrils and she loved it. All it really did was add some charm to an otherwise bare home. She couldn't really take much furniture from her brother's home, and didn't have much money of her own. Well, the lack of furniture wasn't exactly a pressing matter at the moment; she had barely moved in. Once she found a job and saved up enough money, she would be able to afford something more.

Lily lugged her suitcase to her room, which was also quite bare. A simple twin bed with a pale pink comforter rested along the wall under the window. A medium sized dresser was against the same wall as the door. There was a closet on the wall to her left. Lily hadn't put clothes in it yet, all of which were in her suitcase.

She heaved the suitcase onto her bed and unzipped it. _"Might as well unpack now," _she thought. _"No sense in putting it off."_ One by one, she put the articles of clothing into their proper places. She hummed to herself in attempt to fill the silence they she was not yet accustomed to. _"That's right, Vash isn't around to complain anymore." _She chuckled to herself.

The sun was setting. "That late already?" Lily asked herself. Her stomach growled. "I suppose it is around dinner time." She wandered into the kitchen out of habit to see what she had to eat. _"Oh yeah," _she remembered_, "the fridge is empty." _She looked at some of the ads she had taped to the fridge. She decided she'd order from the pizza one. She just wanted something easy for her first night at the new house.

She quickly called the number and placed her order. They told her that the pizza would take thirty minutes to arrive since she lived on the edge of town. _"Might as well take a walk and explore," _she thought. Lily left through the kitchen door without bothering to lock it. It's not like there's anything worth stealing, or anyone to steal it.

The air was crisp. Lily inhaled it deeply and skipped around. It was so lovely to live in a place with such beautiful scenery. She touched the trees, relishing the roughness of the bark. An interesting leaf caught her eye. She bent down to grab it, and noticed a crushed cigarette butt. _"That's odd. I didn't think anyone lived around here but me," _she though. She breathed in, detecting the scent of smoke that still lingered in the air. _"It's fresh."_ She furrowed her brow at the thought of someone venturing so close to her house. And having the nerve to smoke, too! Maybe she shouldn't have left her house unlocked…

Lily decided to end her exploration and returned to the cottage. The discovery unnerved her slightly. She thought she would be alone here in her cottage. Perhaps she didn't look closely enough at the surrounding area when she first looked at the house. It _was _possible for other people to live in the area around her without her noticing. She'd just have to make sure she locks her doors at night.

* * *

The sun had long since set over the horizon. _"I guess I'd better go now," _Lars thought to himself. In no particular hurry, he made his way over to the girl's house. The distance wasn't too great, but it was enough for Lars' cabin to be considered "secluded." Although the distance from people made Lars lonely at times, it was better for him in the long-run. Being around people all of the time set him on edge, and his temper was something he could not afford to lose, lest he be discovered.

He stopped walking when he reached some of the trees surrounding the girl's house. _"This spot's as good as any," _he decided. Lars unzipped his fly and got to work marking his new territory. He stopped when he was in sight of the girl's bedroom window. He once again crouched in the bushes to watch her.

She had delicate, milky skin. Her cropped blonde hair reached just passed her chin, and Lars could see it glittering in the light in from her lamp. Everything about the girl seemed breakable to Lars. From the way she moved around in her room to her lithe build, Lars knew he could crush her in the palm of his hand.

But where's the fun in that? Lars wanted the thrill of the chase: the satisfaction of earning the prize. And that's all she was to him: something to be obtained. The girl was the game oh so desired by the hunter. Lars could easily storm into her small cottage and have his way with her. However, he decided to give himself a handicap. A wolf could very easily pick off a lone lamb, but making the lamb follow the wolf was something else entirely. And that's just what he'd do.

Lars watched the girl as she undressed. He subconsciously leaned forward after she removed her dress. He could feel his pants growing tighter around his groin as she walked around her room in just her bra and panties. Unfortunately for Lars, the girl slept with her bra on and simply pulled a shirt on over it. She proceeded to pull on her pajama pants and crawl into bed. Lars stayed until she turned off the lights before he left.


End file.
